classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was a cartoon on Disney Channel in the eighties based around the popular children's book series. Unlike the original books, this series targeted older kids, with action and moments of peril. It takes place in the Hundred Acre Wood. It has been on several blocks including One Saturday Morning and later on Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior. Characters *Winnie the Pooh- a bear who is often called "Pooh Bear" or "Pooh" for short. He is lovable and loves honey. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. He was initially named after a goose named "Winnie" and the "pooh" is simply onomatopoeic for the sound he makes when he lands on his butt. *Rabbit- a fussbudget who hates bugs eating his crops. He is the only character with actual digits. *Tigger- a tiger who considers himself the "only one of his kind" and bounces on his tail excitedly all over the place. *Piglet- a timid piglet who stutters a lot. He is Pooh's best friend. *Owl- the wise elder of the Hundred Acre Wood. His stories often go on indefinitely. *Kanga- a friendly, mother kangaroo. *Roo- Kanga's only joey. He is best friends with Tigger, as they both bounce a lot. *Christopher Robin- Pooh's best friend. He is British in the original film, but American in the New Adventures. *Hephalumps and Woozles- the scariest creatures in the Hundred Acre Wood. They are based on elephants and weasels, respectively. They were introduced in the film by Tigger. In the show, they are more mean than scary. *Gopher- a prospector-like gopher who lives in tunnels. His specialty is digging. *Eeyore- a lonely, pessimistic donkey who is always seen with a raincloud no matter the weather. In one episode, it is revealed that the one thing that makes him the happiest is Aurora Borealis. His catchphrase is "Thanks for noticin' me." Special *A Christmas special was filmed in which Pooh tries to make up for the wind blowing their letter to Santa southward, only to have Santa deliver their presents after all. Trivia *One episode is a musical western about the Masked Bear. This is an allusion to the Lone Ranger. **In the episode, the villain makes a threat using the word "comprendo". This is a reference to Spanglish, in which the letter O is added to English words to make them sound Spanish. However, "comprendo" is an actual Spanish word meaning "understand" (compare English "comprehend"). However, in this episode the villain uses it in the second person plural whereas "comprendo" is first person. In his case, "comprenden" would be correct. He is also mocking the tendency of western series characters to throw in Spanish words due to their being set in Mexican territory or former Mexican territory. *In one episode, Pooh and his friends travel to "The Land of Milk and Honey". This is an allusion to a Biblical legend where the title was given to the land of Israel. **It could also be a reference to the legendary Mesoamerican city of El Dorado, the City of Gold. **The citizens of this land, however, are pigmy piglets who worship Piglet as a deity due to his resemblance to a sacred statue. **In the same episode, a monkey band led by an ape is taking requests for songs. One song mentioned is "The Last Train to Clarksville", which is a hit song by sixties pop band The Monkees. ***This is also an allusion to a popular toy, typically featuring a monkey clashing cymbals. *100 acres is 0.4 square kilometers. *In one episode the characters are building something out of wood. Tigger says "I came. I sawed. I hammered.", a play on "I came. I saw. I conquered.", a translation of "Veni. Vidi. Vici., a phrase commonly attributed to Julius Caesar. Category:Cartoons Category:One Saturday Morning Category:Playhouse Disney